Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura
by cluekey6800
Summary: Kehidupan Min Yoongi sangatlah datar dan sepi,tak ada warna selain warna hitam dikehidupannya. Hingga suatu hari rumah disebelahnya yang biasanya kosong kini terisi oleh satu keluarga yang baru saja pindah dari busan. "Ah,salam kenal namaku Jimin. Park Jimin,tetangga barumu" dan dari sinilah cerita berwarna seorang Min Yoongi dimulai. /summary gagal. YoonMin story with Yoon!Seme.
1. Chapter 1

**Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura**

Pairing : Yoongi x Jimin

Cast : - Min Yoongi

\- Park Jimin

\- Jeon Jungkook

Cerita ini hasil dari kebosan saya,susunan dan penggunaan kata masih amburadul dikarenakan saya masih baru dalam dunia 'menulis'.

 ** _Prolog_**

Kehidupan Min Yoongi sangatlah datar dan sepi,tak ada warna selain warna hitam dikehidupannya. Hingga suatu hari rumah disebelahnya yang biasanya kosong kini terisi oleh satu keluarga yang baru saja pindah dari busan.

"Ah,salam kenal namaku Jimin. Park Jimin,tetangga barumu"

"Ayolah yoongi-ssi temani aku,lagipula aku bosan. Sekolahku pun dimulai satu minggu lagi! Aku bosan..bosan..bosan... jadi temani aku ya? Tolonglah"

"Hyung kita naik wahana ini ya? Plissss"

"Hyung,tolong antar aku kesekolah ya?"

"ishh berhentilah mencubiti pipiku! Sakit tau,rasakan ini rasakan. Hahaha"

"banyak yang bilang kebiasaanku ini sangatlah aneh dan mereka fikir aku punya penyakit,tapi merekah salahkan hyung? Aku pikir aku normal"

"Kau tahu hyung bunga sakura adalah janji,walau usianya singkat tapi ia berjanji akan kembali mekar di musim semi selanjutnya"

Lanjut/Delete?

MAAF SAYA GAK BISA BIKIN PROLOG /mojok

Berlanjut tidaknya ff ini sesuai minat dan ini gak menarik ya? Huhuhu aku baru dalam dunia nulis menulis. Aku tunggu reviewnya. Makasih banyak udah nyempetin nyasang disini J

Dan untuk masalah ending tunggu aja kelanjutannya hihi,ff ini sudah setengah perjalanan kok.


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

**Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura**

Pairing : Yoongi x Jimin

Cast : - Min Yoongi

\- Park Jimin

\- Jeon Jungkook

\- (sisanya bakal muncul nanti)

Cerita murni dari keisengan saya mengisi waktu luang,jika ada kesamaan cerita berarti itu faktor tidak sengaja. Cast disini hanya nama semata yang saya pinjam untuk memperindah cerita saja.

Hope you like it!

"Lagi?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Iya sayang,eomma akan pergi bertugas ke Jepang. Hanya seminggu" ucap wanita tua itu,tangannya tak henti mengolesi roti dengan selai coklat.

"Tapi eomma kan baru saja pulang dari guangzhou itupun belum genap 24 jam dan akan pergi lagi?"

Nyonya min mendesah panjang,jujur saja dirinya pun sebenarnya lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika bosnya sudah menurunkan surat perintah maka dia harus melaksanakannya."maafkan eomma sayang tapi mau bagaimana lagi,kau masih membutuhkan biaya untuk kuliahmu bukan?"

"heumm baiklah" dengan berat hati dan tentunya terpaksa yoongi mengikhlaskan kepergian sosok yang paling ia cintai,sebenarnya yoongi ingin marah dan melarang eommanya untuk pergi. Tapi yoongi tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka.

Wanita itupun tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya,ia tahu yoonginya sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

"yasudah eomma pergi dulu ya,jika kau ingin makan sesuatu minta saja pada bibi Lee. Dan sarapanmu jangan lupa dihabiskan. Eomma mencintaimu" tak lupa nyonya min memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala sang anak sebagai salam perpisahan.

"aku juga mencintaimu" balas yoongi dengan nada tak ikhlas.

Yoongi mendesah,baru 20 menit dirinya ditinggal oleh ibundanya ia sudah rindu akan sosok itu. Ketahuilah dirinya sangat kesepian berada dirumah sebesar ini,saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan bibi Lee. Ayahnya? Sayang sekali ayahnya sudah dipanggil tuhan untuk bermain di surganya. Meningat hal itu yoongi kembali mendesah.

Tak ingin larut memikirkan masa lalunya yoongi beranjak menuju taman kecil yang berada dihalam depan rumahnya,ibunya pernah mengatakan jika kita sedang mengalami mood yang buruk perbanyaklah menghirup udara segar dan itulah yang akan Yoongi lakukan sekarang. Yoongi mendudukan pantatnya dibangku panjang yang langsung menghadap ke berbagai jenis bunga cantik,ia mendesis ibunya masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk merawat bunga-bunga itu,huh yoongi jadi iri dibuatnya. Tatapan itu pun beralih memandang langit biru yang cerah memperhatikan pergerakan awan yang sangat lamban,memori itupun terputar kembali bagaikan kaset usang yang menyimpan banyak keindahan keluarga kecilnya.

 ** _Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura_**

Jimin menguap lebar-lebar diseratai rentangan kedua tangan gemuknya mengundang decakan seseorang disampingnya,astaga perjalanan dari busan menuju daegu sangatlah melelahkan padahal ia hanya duduk manis dijok tengah tapi kenapa rasanya sangat melelahkan? Ia tak habis fikir mengapa ayahnya mau mau saja dipindah tugaskan ke daegu? Mengingat hal itu jimin memajukan bibirnya berpuluh puluh centi kedepan jangan lupakan pipinya yang menggembung mirip seperti nyonya puff ketika merasa terancam.

"tsk,kau seperti karakter nyonya puff yang ada dikartun spongebob,pipimu yang gembul jari tangan dan kaki yang pendek benar-benar sama persis"

"kau saja yang kebanyakan minum susu saat kecil hingga pertumbuhanmu tak wajar,asal kau tau rupamu seperti raksasa!" sungutnya dengan nada yang super ketus disertai tangannya yang bringas menjambak helaian rambut halus sepupunya.

"astaga kenapa tenagamu besar sekali! Auww... sakitt lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!"

Mendengar hal itu tuan park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala,dirinya sudah lelah harus menyetir dari busan ke daegu dan sekarang ditambah perkelahian sang anak dengan keponakannya ini membuat kepalanya pusing. "jimin... jungkook... berhenti berdebat atau kalian berdua akan ku lempar dari mobil!"

Jimin yang tadinya sibuk menjambak rambut jungkook langsung kembali keposisi semula,ancaman ayahnya tak pernah main-main pernah dirinya melanggar peraturan sang ayah dan berakhir dengan sepeda motor jimin yang sudah tidak ada lagi digarasi alias telah dijual oleh sang ayah 'tercinta'.

.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir 4 jam lamanya ia dan keluarga telah sampai dirumah barunya,jika dilihat-lihat rumah barunya tidak terlalu buruk malah lebih bagus ketimbang rumahnya yang ada di busan. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda berkaki pendek itu turun dari mobil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar setinggi dadanya jungkook tapi bagi dirinya pagar itu setinggi telinganya.

"halamanya luas juga,tidak mengecewakan" setelah sedikit dibuat kagum dengan halaman rumah barunya jimin melangkah menuju pintu utama kediaman barunya. Sama seperti pintu pagar,pintu utama rumah barunya pun berbahan dari kayu yang membedakan adalah terdapatnya ukiran naga yang cukup besar dipintu yang sekarang berada dihadapannya tanpa menunggu lama lagi jimin mendorong pintu itu.

Jimin tersenyum puas akan pemandang yang ada dihadapannya,dinding bercat cream sangat cocok dengan perabotan tua rumah ini. Rak buku kayu yang tampak sudah tua dengan sengaja diletakan diruang tamu,sofa berwarna merah marun mengelilingi meja kayu yang tak kalah tua dengan rak buku disudut ruangan. Dirinya semakin tak sabar untuk memilih kamar,jimin pun menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan sepupu raksasanya itu masih dalam posisinya dan syukurlah jungkook sibuk membantu kedua orangtuanya menurunkan koper-koper jadi dirinya tak perlu takut berebut kamar dengan bayi raksaksa itu. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar jimin menaiki tangga menuju kelantai dua,setelah sampai ia menemukan dua daun pintu yang sudah pasti salah satuya akan menjadi miliknya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu terdekat memutar kenop pintu yang tak tekunci.

Dikamar itu terdapat satu single bed bersepraikan warna putih lengkap dengan selimut bantal dan guling sewarna dengan kain sprei. Lemari yang berada dipojok kanan kamar dekat dengan kamar mandi dan satu buah meja belajar lengkap dengan kursi disisi satunya. Jimin suka dengan kamar ini tapi ada satu hal yang mebuatnya tidak suka dan sedikit membuatnya takut,jendela kamar itu terletak diatas kepala kasur ia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak bagaimana jika ia sedang terlelap tiba-tiba muncul tangan dari jendela dan menarik kepalanya oh tidak! Membayangkannya saja membuat jimin ketakutan setengah mati. Dengan begitu jimin menutup pintu tersebut ia akan memberikan kamar ini kejungkook saja,pikirnya.

Ia membuka pintu yang satu lagi,jimin menghela nafas lega karena jendela kamar ini terletak disamping meja belajarnya bukan didekat kasurnya. Setelah memastikan kamar ini akan menjadi kamarnya,jimin berlari menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil kopernya ia sudah tak sabar untuk menyusun baju-baju kelemari kamarnya,tanda bahwa kamar itu adalah milik seorang Park Jimin.

 ** _Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura_**

Sudah hampir dua jam Yoongi berdiam diri ditaman rumahnya,menatap dengan diam tanpa minat pergerakan awan yang sangat membosankan. Lagi-lagi Yoongi menghela napas panjang padahal dirinya sudah mengikuti saran ibunya tapi bukannya moodnya membaik malah semakin buruk.

"Nak Yoongi,bibi izin keluar sebentar membeli bahan makanan. Mau bibi belikan sesuatu?" sebuah suara menginstrupsi lamunannya.

Ia pun menoleh kesumber suara,tanpa menoleh pun yoongi sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Astaga bi tidak usah meminta izin segala,aku tidak ingin apa-apa bi terimakasih"tolaknya dengan senyuman. Selain pada ibunya ia juga menunjukan sosok asli seorang 'Min Yoongi' pada bibi Lee yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak bayi.

"Baiklah,bibi pergi dulu ya"

"heumm"

.

.

Disinilah Jimin sekarang berada,didepan pagar kayu yang tingginya sama dengan pagar kayu rumahnya hanya saja yang satu ini lebih lebar ketimbang pagar rumahnya. Jari gembul itu mememencet bel yang ada dihadapannya dengan bringas,astaga apakah pemilik rumah ini tidak ada dirumah atau tuli atau mungkin mati terbunuh? Oh tidak Jim singkirkan pikiran lebaymu itu.

Melihat pintu pagar yang tak terkunci Jimin memberanikan diri untuk masuk,katakan saja dia idiot karena dengan seenaknya masuk kerumah orang tanpa izin. Jemari gemuk itupun bergerak mendorong pintu pagar itu agar terbuka lebar.

Hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Jimin adalah membuka mulutnya lebar membentuk salah satu huruf yang biasa digunakan untuk mengekspresikan wajah terkejut. Astaga! Luas sekali pekarangan rumah ini bahkan lebih luas dibanding milik rumahnya dan lagi bangunan itu apakah bisa disebut rumah? Besarnya dua kali lipat lebih besar dibanding rumahnya,tsk pasti pemiliknya orang nomor satu di Daegu. Matanya bergerak kekiri-kekanan mencari pemilik rumah atau apa saja lah yang penting manusia dan pandangan itu berhenti ketika menangkap sesosok lelaki duduk membelakanginya dengan cepat ia menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Permisi,maaf mengganggu dan tidak sopan karena sudah masuk tanpa izin apakah anda pemilik rumah ini?"

.

.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya,menikmati angin sejuk yang menghantam tubuhnya. Kadang Yoongi merasa damai saat sepi saat tak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Baru saja Yoongi ingin terlelap tapi— "Permisi,maaf mengganggu dan tidak sopan karena sudah masuk tanpa izin apakah anda pemilik rumah ini?" —sebuah suara lagi lagi mengganggunya.

Dengan malas Yoongi membuka matanya berdiri dan menengok kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu acara 'mari menikmati angin sejuk hingga tertidur'-nya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat bocah yang mirip mochi dihadapannya ini,seingatnya ia tidak pernah bertemu denga bocah dihadapannya.

"Ah,salam kenal namaku Jimin. Park Jimin,tetangga barumu" kenalnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Ohh jadi dia penghuni baru rumah disampingnya "Yoongi,Min Yoongi" balasnya tanpa menjabat tangan Jimin dan tanpa senyuman—datar.

Merasa tangannya tak akan dijabat oleh silawan bicara Jimin menurunkan tangannya. Dasar sombong sekali,huh. "Ah ini eomma menyuruhku memberikan ini sebagai salam kenal. Ambilah"

Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi mengambil bungkusan yang ada pada tangan bocah itu dan menaruhnya dibangku yang tadi ia duduki. "Sudahkan? Kau boleh pergi" ucapnya dengan nada mengusir.

Ingin sekali jimin mencabik-cabik muka datar dihadapannya ini,tidakah dia diajari oleh orang tuanya saat menerima sesuatu atau apapun itu harus mengucapkan terima kasih?! Dimana sopan santunya? Apakah semua orang kaya berperilaku seperti ini? Parasnya saja yang tampan sikapnya buruk rupa. Apa tadi jimin mengatakan jika lelaki dihadapannya tampan? Oh jim mungkin kau butuh istirahat. Karena merasa malu akan pikirannya dengan cepat jimin pergi dari situ,tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan apapun itu.

"Apakah dia gila? Pergi begitu saja dengan langkah terburu-buru dasar bocah aneh" tak mau memikirkan hal itu yoongi melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya tak lupa tangannya membawa bingkisan pemberian tetangga barunya itu.

 **TBC**

INI CERITA MENJIJIKAN MACAM APA?! ENTAHLAH T_T dan maaf baru sempet ngepost aku baru selesai TO,huhu. Dan mungkin ini ff bakal lama buat update karena ada ujian lain yang menungguku /nangis dipojokan/ ini terlalu pendek ya? Maafin. Oh iya panggil aja aku **_clue,cewek sinting,idiot_** atau aku sih demennya **_lu gue_** jangan author ya aku belum pantes dipanggil kaya gitu. Akhir kata aku sangat mengharapkan kritik,saran pada kolom review :3


	3. Kepedulianmu

**_Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura_**

Sinar mentari yang cerah masuk kekamar seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menggelitik mata pemuda itu agar terbuka. Dengan ogah akhirnya pemuda itu membuka matanya mengaku kalah kepada sang mentari yang sedang tersenyum semakin cerah ketika mengetahui pemuda itu akhirnya bangun dari mimpi-mimpinya. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan pemuda itu masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari 'cairan' mimpi yang berasal dari mulutnya.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit pemuda itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai setelan kaos putih polos selengan dan celana pendek sedengkul berwarna biru laut yang pas sekali dengan warna kulitnya,jangan lupakan rambut blondenya yang masih meneteskan air menambah kesan seksi pemuda itu.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya yoongi turun kebawah,perutnya lapar minta diisi makanan yang lezat. "bibi Lee,sarapan pagi ini apa?"

"ahh nak yoongi sudah bangun sudah wangi pula. Sarapan pagi ini hanya omelette,sosis goreng dan segelas susu"

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya yoongi berjalan keluar rumah,tak ada salahnya bukan jalan-jalan pagi mengelilingi komplek perumahannya toh jadwal kuliahnya mulai kembali aktif 5 hari lagi.

"banyak sekali yang berubah" monolognya. Dulu terakhir kali yoongi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompeleknya belum begitu banyak rumah seperti sekarang ya tapi dibandingkan dengan komplek perumahan namjoon —teman kuliahya — komplek perumahannya dibilang cukup sepi dan hanya memiliki sedikit rumah. Karena memang rata-rata penghuni rumah dikompleknya itu pecinta alam jadi jangan heran jika sepanjang kiri-kanan jalan terdapat pohon sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan kuncup bunga dan dapat dijumpai pula taman kecil berisi bunga-bunga cantik yang dibuat sengaja utuk memperindah pemandangan.

Lelah setelah 30 menit berjalan jalan yoongi memilih beristirahat disalah satu bangku taman. Menikmati kesejukan udara dipagi hari.

"Haii Yoongi-ssi kita bertemu lagi"

Tanpa menoleh yoongi tahu siapa pemilik suara cempreng dan sok ceria itu,dengan sekali dengar yoongi bisa menyimpannya langsung diotaknya. Enggan untuk menjawab yoongi hanya diam,pura-pura tuli.

Merasa sapaannya tak akan dibalas jimin memilih mendudukan pantat semoknya disebelah yoongi. "aku kira kau anti sosial dan tidak pernah mau keluar rumah tapi ternyata pikiranku salah hehehe"

"..."

Tak mau menyerah jimin kembali melanjutkan bicaranya "kau tau aku baru pindah kesini kemarin dan aku berasal dari busan,aku tidak tau daegu itu bagaimana. Dan aku tidak memiliki teman disini jadi yoongi-ssi bisakah kau temani aku berkeliling kota dan menjadi temanku ya? Ya?"

Baru kali ini yoongi menemui orang yang baru sehari kenal sudah sok akrab begini dan apa-apaan tadi tampangnya memelas seperti itu seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Tidakkah dia ingat kemarin bocah itu masuk tanpa izin dan pulang tanpa pamit? Tsk.

"tidak" tolaknya singkat,padat dan tajam.

Bibir jimin pun mengerucut cemberut,kenapa susah sekali sih mengajak manusia satu ini berteman? Baiklah tak ada kata menyerah bagi seorang Park Jimin.

"ayolah yoongi-ssi temani aku,lagipula aku bosan. Sekolahku pun dimulai satu minggu lagi! Aku bosan..bosan..bosan... jadi temani aku ya? Tolonglah" dengan sengaja jimin bergelayutan dilengan yoongi.

"sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak bocah,dan lagi lepaskan tanganku kau berat tau!"

"tidak mauuu! Pokoknya kau harus temani aku berkeliling kota,titik!" bukannya melepaskan lengan yoongi,jimin malah makin bergelayutan dilengan yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah dengan keras,bisa-bisanya bocah ini bergelayutan dilengannya dengan posisi dua-duanya sedang duduk astaga bagaimana jika tangannya menyentuh ehem 'milik' sibocah sialan ini?! Dengan berat hati akhirnya yoongi mengangguk.

"jam 10 aku tunggu didepan rumah, telat satu detik tidak jadi" ucapnya final,tak mau lagi berurusan dengan si bocah bermarga park itu yoongi melepaskan lengannya dengan kasar dan bangkit meninggalkan jimin yang tersenyum bahagia.

 ** _Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura_**

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 9.30 pagi namun bocah manis nan mungil ini sudah siap didepan cermin dengan setelan yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Bibir jimin pun melengkung menciptakan bulan sabit yang sangat indah diwajahnya.

Melihat hal itu jungkook hanya bisa menggulirkan matanya kebelakang. "mau kemana kau rapih sekali?"

Jimin pun menengok kearah jungkook tak lupa menampakan cengiran yang keterlaluan lebarnya "rahasia"

"rahasia rahasiaan segala,memangnya kau artis apa semua hal perlu dirahasiakan. Cih"

"biarkan saja,lagipula itu bukan urusanmu bayi besar!" ledek jimin dengan lidah yang dikeluarkan dan sebelum jimin berakhir mengenaskan dibawah ketiak jungkook dengan cepat ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan berlari keluar secepat mungkin,sebisa mungkin.

"APA KAU BILANG?! DASAR BANTET SIALAN! KEMBALILAH AKAN KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU!"

.

.

Setelah acara 'mari kita berlari dari amukan bayi raksaksa' jimin sekarang berada didepan rumah pemuda bermarga Min. Ia meraup udara disekitarnya degan serakah,tangannya bersandar pada tembok untuk menjaga keseimbangan selagi ia menetralkan nafasnya.

Matanya melihat jam yang melingkar apik ditanganya. 'hah masih pukul 9.50 pagi,apa yang harus aku lakukan?' mata jimin pun beralih pada bel dihadapannya. Dirinya ragu antara harus memencet bel tersebut atau tidak.

" . .pen—"

"permisi anak muda,mencari seseorang?" terdengar suara seorang wanita tua yang berasal dari arah punngunya yang sukses menghentikan aksi 'pencet tidak' seorang park jimin.

"ah halo bibi saya jimin penghuni baru rumah sebelah,saya mencari yoongi-ssi" jelasnya sambil menunjuk rumah yang berada disisi sebelah kiri.

"ahh tetangga baru,ayo silakan masuk" wanita tua itupun berjalan mendekati jimin membuka pintu pagar agar jimin bisa masuk. "maaf ya menunggu lama,bibi baru saja pulang dari pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan."

"ah,tidak apa-apa bi"

"duduklah nak jimin,bibi akan memanggil tuan muda yoongi"

"eh,terimakasih bi" jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa coklat yang terlihat sangat empuk jika ia duduki. Jika dilihat-lihat rumah seorang Min Yoongi sangatlah luas dan sangat 'kuno'.

Matanya menjelajah mengamati seisi rumah,pandangannya berhenti pada bingkai foto besar yang tergantung diatas piano kayu tua. Penasaran,jiminpun beranjak menghampiri foto itu. Bibirnya tersenyum memandang foto keluarga kecil yang sangat harmonis terdiri dari ayah ibu dan anak kecil yang kira-kira usianya 11 tahun sudah dipastikan bocah itu adalah si tuan muda Min alias si tuan sombong. Yang membuat alis jimin mengkerut tajam bukan soal rambut yoongi yang berbeda bukan juga soal jas mahal yang dikenakannya melainkan bocah lelaki difoto itu tersenyum lebar menunjukan 'gummy smile'-nya beda sekali dengan yoongi yang sekarang.

"sudah puas memandangi wajah tampanku huh?" terdengar suara berat yang berasal dari balik punggunya.

"astaga kau mengagetkanku saja Min Yoongi-ssi!" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada.

"yaya terserah,ayo berangkat"

"kau yakin mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Asal kau tau kau seperti pembunuh bayaran saja" bagaimana jimin tidak berfikir seperti itu jika melihat orang mengenakan baju serba hitam bahkan topi dan maskernya pun hitam.

Tanpa peduli omongan jimin,yoongi melangkah pergi keluar rumah ia terlalu malas untuk membalas ucapan bocah kecil seperti jimin. Kakinya melangkah menuju garasi,saat ingin membuka pintu mobil sportnya ia dibuat bingung dengan tangan jimin yang mencegahnya untuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

"jangan menggunakan mobil hyung,kita naik bus saja ya?"

Apa-apaan tadi? Hyung? Bus? Oh ayolah yoongi terlalu malas untuk berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain dan seenak jidatnya bocah ini mengatakan ingin naik bus. Tenggelamkan saja yoongi disungai han yang terkenal itu.

"tidak" ucapnya datar.

"aku mohon,ayolah yoongi-hyung" rajuknya.

"tidak" ucapnya final,ia baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil tapi bocah sialan itu sudah terlebih dahulu merebut kunci mobilnya.

"kunci ini aku sita,pokoknya harus naik bus!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siempu pemilik mobil jimin menarik tangan yoongi untuk keluar rumah menuju halte terdekat.

Lagi-lagi yoongi tidak bisa menolak keinginan bocah didepannya yang sekarang malah seenaknya menarik tangannya.

 ** _Kelopak terakhir bunga sakura_**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 20 menit berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain disinilah kedua pemuda tersebut berada,didepan tempat wisata terkenal di daegu _E-World_.

"wahh luas sekali,ayo hyung kita masuk!"ucap jimin riang dan tanpa sadar lagi-lagi tanganya menarik tangan yoongi.

Setelah membayar tiket masuk jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu wahana adrenalin terkenal, _kora-kora_. "Hyung kita naik wahana ini ya? Pliss" ucapnya sambil memohon.

Menyadari dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan bocah menyebalkan ini yoongi hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Keduanya pun mengantri karena memang yang ingin menaiki wahana ini tidak hanya mereka berdua,bisa dilihat dari panjangnya antrian. Karena bosan akhirnya jimin memutuskan untuk mengajak lelaki disebelahnya berbicara.

"errr yoongi-hyung,berapa umurmu?" tanya jimin ragu. Dirinya sebenarnya bingung harus memanggil yoongi apa tapi karena dilihat dari tampang yoongi yang lebih tua darinya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil yoongi dengan panggilan _hyung_. Nah oleh sebab itu jimin memastikannya dengan cara mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi sudah lebih dari lima detik belum ada jawaban dari silawan bicara.

"yoongi aku sedang bicara denganmu bukan tembok" dengan sengaja jimin memanggil nama yoongi tampa embel-embel dan penuh penekanan.

Mendengar namanya yang dipanggil tampa embel-embel yoongi melirik tajam bocah disebelahnya,izinkan yoongi untuk menenggelamkan bocah tengil ini sekarang juga.

"apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" tanya jimin dengan nada sok polos.

"aku lebih tua darimu bocah,umurku 21 tahun. Puas?" ucapnya dengan nada tajam.

"pantas mukamu tua" balas jimin telak.

"apa yang barusan kau kata—"

"giliran kita hyung,protesnya nanti saja aku sudah tidak sabar menaiki wahana ini" potong jimin.

Ingatkan yoongi untuk menenggelamkan bocah ini di danau dekat rumahnya.

.

.

Tak terasa haripun sudah mulai gelap,langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah sudah tergantikan dengan warna orange gelap menandakan matahari ingin beranjak _'tidur'_ dan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Tapi kedua insan sesama jenis ini masih saja betah mengelilingi taman bermain,sudah berbagai macam wahana mereka cicipi dari yang ekstrim sampai super ekstrim.

Senyum licik yoongi mengembang ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap salah satu wahana yang cukup 'seru' untuk dicoba. "bagaimana jika kita mencoba wahana itu?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wahana yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Mendengar ajakan yoongi,jiminpun tersenyum lebar tapi senyum itu langsung luntur ketika mengetahui wahana macam apa yang yoongi ingin cicipi. Tidak,lebih baik jimin naik _roller coaster_ sepuluh kali dibandingkan harus berkunjung kerumah hantu.

Melihat muka ketakutan jimin,yoongi makin tersenyum licik "kenapa? Takut? Cih payah sekali".

"si-siapa yang takut eoh? Memangnya aku anak kecil apa takut dengan beginian!" ayolah jimin tidak mau mengaku dirinya itu takut hantu.

"baiklah,ayo kita masuk"

Setelah mengetahui jika tidak hanya dirinya dan yoongi yang ingin memasuki wahana ini jimin mendesah lega,ada tiga orang yang juga ikut masuk bersama mereka itu tandanya ada lima orang yang masuk kewahana itu. Lima orang? Ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau jumlah ganjil itu tidak baik. Jimin menggeleng menepis kemungkinan yang tidak tidak,ia merapatkan dirinya kepada yoongi.

"kalau takut bilang saja,jangan sok-sok berani" sindir yoongi.

Karena terbawa emosi jimin kembali menjauh dari yoongi "siapa yang takut? Huh"

Semakin lama mereka semakin masuk kedalam,jimin sudah keringat dingin dibuatnya. Penerangan pun semakin lama semakin menipis hanya begantung pada senter yang dipegang oleh entah itu siapa. Hawa disekitar jimin sudah tidak enak ditambah suara-suara aneh yang entah berasal dari mana. Kaki jimin menjadi lemas seperti jelly.

Tanpa jimin sadari ada tangan yang bergerak menarik ujung cardigan yang dikenakannya,jimin pun menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk lengan yoongi dengan erat.

"kau tak apa?" tanya yoongi dengan nada yang sedikit panik,perlu digaris bawahi dikata sedikit.

Jimin hanya mengangguk lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara.

Sepanjang perjalanan jimin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di lengan yoongi,persetan dengan yoongi yang akan meledeknya habis-habisan nantinya ia hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

Jimin membuka matanya ketika dirasanya yoongi berhenti,dapat dilihatnya ada dua lorong bercabang satu kekiri dan satu kekanan. Mereka pun kebingungan harus memilih lorong yang mana.

"kekiri" itu yoongi yang bersuara.

"kenapa harus kekiri?" tanya pria yang memegang senter.

"karena tanda tengkorak didunia hantu adalah jalan pulang bagi manusia dan sebaliknya tanda surga didunia hantu adalah jalan kematian untuk kita" jelasnya sambil menunjuk tanda yang tertera didepan lorong bercabang itu.

Tepat setelah itu terdengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakang mereka "BENAR SEKALI KAU ANAK MUDA,LARI SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN AKU TANGKAP UNTUK KUJADIKAN MAKANAN!"

Semua pun panik,ketika jimin ingin berlari wanita dibelakangnya menabraknya dan menyebabkan jimin jatuh tersungkur. Ia bisa melihat yoongi melarikan diri dan memegang tangan wanita yang tadi menabraknya bukan tangannya.

"hikshh hyung jangan tinggalkan aku,aku takut" lirihnya disertai air mata yang turun dengan deras,ia pun meringkuk menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kakinya.

.

.

"BENAR SEKALI KAU ANAK MUDA,LARI SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN AKU TANGKAP UNTUK KUJADIKAN MAKANAN!"

Cih sialan,sudah yoongi duga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia pun meraih telapak tangan jimin untuk ia pegang erat karena ia tahu bocah tengil ini sebenarnya takut hantu.

"jimin,kita lari oke? Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar" ucapnya tanpa menoleh untuk memastikan tangan siapa yang ia raih.

Sesampainya diluar ia menghirup oksigen dengan terburu-buru,sialan ternyata lorong buatan itu cukup panjang. Jemari tangannya masih memegang erat jemari tangan 'jimin'.

"terima kasih tuan sudah menyelamatkanku dari kejaran hantu jadi-jadian itu"

Yoongi membatu,kenapa suara jimin terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita? Jangan bilang... ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika yang digenggam adalah tangan seorang wanita. Lalu dimana jimin?

Yoongi pun melepas genggamannya,matanya bergerak bringas mencari keberadaan sosok bocah berperawakan mungil tapi sosok yang ia cari tidak ketemu. Ia pun berlari kearah pintu keluar wahana rumah hantu yang akan ditutup oleh petugas yang memang bertanggung jawab mengenai wahana ini.

"permisi apakah anda melihat lelaki keluar dari sini? Dengan ciri-ciri tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan saya mengenakan kaos putih berbalutkan cardigan abu-abu memilik mata sipit dan rambut berwarna coklat tua?" tanya yoongi.

"mohon maaf tuan saya tidak melihatnya,rombongan terakhir yang masuk kewahana ini yaitu rombongan tuan" ucap petugas tersebut.

"temanku berada didalam! Dia tertinggal!"

"tertinggal? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya petugas itu kebingungan.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan si petugas,yoongi mengambil senter yang berada di digenggaman petugas tersebut dan langsung berlari kedalam.

"aku mohon bertahanlah jim"

 **TBC**

Sebentar... ini apa sih? Duh. Udah pada lupa ya sama cerita ini? Maaf kesibukan anak kelas 3 padet banget T_T dan semoga aja ada yang mau baca kelanjutan cerita ini,dan lagi aku lagi butuh masukan buat cerita ini. Entahlah,mungkin ini gak bakal berlanjut karena banyak penyebab.


End file.
